1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor module. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a semiconductor module having a plurality of semiconductor dies vertically stacked on a circuit substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor device is manufactured through fabrication processes for forming a circuit on a semiconductor substrate such as a silicon wafer, electrical die sorting (EDS) processes for inspecting electrical characteristics of the circuit formed on the substrate, and packaging processes for sealing the semiconductor device using epoxy resin.
Recently, the demand for small sized electrical parts has increased. Accordingly, semiconductor modules with improved degrees of integration are desired.
FIG. 1 is a cross section view illustrating a conventional semiconductor module. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional semiconductor module 10 includes a circuit substrate 15 and a plurality of semiconductor chips 11, 12, 13, and 14. The semiconductor module 10 is mounted on a main board (not shown) having a connection socket. The semiconductor module is generally mounted in the connection socket by a slot configuration.
The circuit substrate 15 includes a plurality of connection terminals 17 to connect the semiconductor chips 11, 12, 13 and 14 to the main board. The connection terminals 17 are formed on a peripheral portion of the circuit substrate 15 along one side of the circuit substrate 15. The connection terminals 17 are inserted into the connection socket formed on the main board. Since the semiconductor module 10 includes the semiconductor chips 11, 12, 13, and 14, many connection terminals 17 are required. Thus, in order to secure an area of the circuit substrate 15 for forming the connection terminals 17, a length of the circuit substrate 15 may increase. As a result, it may be difficult to mount the semiconductor module 10 on the main board. Further, when the circuit substrate 15 is inserted into the connection socket in the slot configuration, a mounting height measured from the main board to a top position of the semiconductor module may increase. Thus, when the semiconductor module is required to be used with an electric part having a relatively thin thickness, for example, a cellular phone, the semiconductor module may not be easily fitted to the electric part.